


02. Mirada

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: La vida en el Shinsengumi no la trata mal, pero a veces es imposible no pensar. Un mal día de Chizuru que al final mejora.





	02. Mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Día dos del Fictober. Esta vez le ha tocado a Hakuoki, porque con esos ojazos que tiene Harada... ma-má.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

La vida en el Shinsengumi era más tranquila de lo que cualquiera podría creer.

Si bien era cierto que Chizuru estaba protegida por Kondo y Hijikata, a los cuales _nadie_ osaba rechistar salvo, quizá, los capitanes de los escuadrones, ningún otro miembro parecía pasar penurias o estar a disgusto. Lo que es más: a nadie le extrañaba que Chizuru, siendo como era el paje de Hijikata, no entrenase con los demás y se dedicara a tareas más mundanas.

Chizuru no iba a quejarse, desde luego, pero le resultaba curioso que una de las fuerzas militares más temidas del país se relajase tanto para según qué cosas. Aunque, de nuevo, su caso era especial.

_No sé_, pensó. _Ya llevo un tiempo aquí y nadie parece siquiera haberse molestado._

Un dolor punzante en el bajo vientre hizo que se parase en seco. Dejó el barreño con la ropa de cama limpia en el suelo y se tocó el vientre con la mano. Estaba en uno de _esos_ días del mes, uno de esos días en los que se sentía más sola que nunca por ser la única mujer rodeada de hombres. Suspiró y recogió el barreño, decidida a terminar con la tarea entre manos y descansar.

Al término de sus quehaceres se acercó al pozo del patio exterior y extrajo algo de agua fresca para acompañar la medicina que iba a tomar para el dolor. Acto seguido se sentó a la sombra de uno de los árboles, entre las raíces. El otoño ya acortaba los días y coloreaba las hojas, pero el tiempo seguía siendo cálido. La brisa la adormecía, así que cerró los ojos y se dedicó a escuchar sus alrededores.

Podía escuchar a los miembros del Shinsengumi entrenar, gritos entrecortados y órdenes elevándose hacia el cielo, sandalias restregándose contra la grava, los _boken_ silbando al cortar el viento. Pasos por la madera del porche, alejándose. Las hojas de los árboles meciéndose, el roce de las puertas correderas abriéndose y cerrándose.

Cuando se concentraba, podía agudizar sus sentidos. Lo había comprobado muchas veces, ya que, al haberse criado sin otros niños, había pasado mucho tiempo sola y había experimentado con todo lo que podía hacer sin compañía. Obviamente, no era lo único extraño que había notado sobre ella misma: también estaba el asunto de que sus heridas se curaban rapidísimo.

Pero tampoco podía ir por ahí contándoselo a cualquiera.

Su situación en el Shinsengumi ya era lo suficientemente peliaguda como para desvelar secretos que pudieran disgustar a aquellos que la hospedaban. ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraban nunca a su padre? No podía vivir para siempre con el Shinsengumi. Con el tiempo, alguien se daría cuenta de que no era un hombre, de que no sabía pelear, de que no tenía lo que había que tener para ser un miembro del Shinsengumi.

Sin darse cuenta cayó en las garras del sueño, recostada contra el árbol y arropada por la brisa. Su mente vagó por los momentos de su infancia, soñando con su padre y con la clínica que tenían en Edo, ahora abandonada, cerrada, lejana, tan ajena.

La despertó un movimiento, un toque en el hombro. Entreabrió los ojos, somnolienta. La medicina la había afectado más de lo esperado. Una figura se recortaba contra el cielo.

—Chizuru, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Ah… —intentó incorporarse, sin mucho éxito. Su cuerpo respondía con lentitud—. Sí, simplemente tomé la medicina y…

Notaba la boca pastosa. _Qué vergüenza._

Abrió un poco más los ojos y los elevó hacia el hombre que se había acuclillado para hablar con ella. Se topó con una **mirada** ambarina, llena de luz, y un rostro perfecto enmarcado por pelo de color rojizo.

Una mirada que la hizo estremecerse.

—Ven, agárrate. Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto.

No se quejó cuando empezó a levantarla del suelo para llevarla en volandas. Se recostó contra el fornido pecho del hombre, del que emanaba una tenue calidez.

—Nadie te va a decir nada si decides tomarte un descanso, Chizuru. No seas tan cabezona.

La llevó con paso tranquilo hacia el cuarto de la mujer. Sorprendentemente, no se habían encontrado con nadie. Abrió la puerta con un pie, con maña, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, y entró cerrando tras de sí de la misma manera. Depositó a su amiga en el suelo, con tiento, y se acercó a donde reposaba el futón doblado para desplegarlo.

Poco después Chizuru se encontraba acostada. Los párpados le pesaban como si fueran plomo.

—Si necesitas algo, dilo. Alguno vendremos… —hizo ademán de levantarse pero Chizuru, con una rapidez inaudita, lo agarró de la muñeca.

—Quédate un poco más.

Ni ella misma sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza de voluntad para pedirle tal cosa. Era consciente de que sentía algo por Harada desde poco después de empezar a vivir con el Shinsengumi, pero nunca habría imaginado que podría dejar la vergüenza a un lado y hablarle de ese modo.

—Es… Yo… —el hombre miró por la ventana, solo un par de segundos, y volvió el rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa amable dibujada en él—. Está bien. Solo un ratito.

Él empezó a hablar de su ronda, de las últimas correrías de Heisuke y Shinpachi, de lo mucho que rabiaba Hijikata ese día. Ella lo escuchó, arrullada por esa voz grave que se asemejaba al terciopelo.

Pero, como se había temido, el sueño empezaba a ganar terreno. Los ojos se le cerraron y su mente empezó a ir a la deriva, vencida por el cansancio. Antes de dormirse del todo escuchó a alguien que se despedía.

—Descansa, Chizuru.

Algo cálido le rozó los labios. Aunque no pudo reaccionar, ella supo en lo más profundo que no había sido un sueño. Años después Harada lo reconocería, sonrojado como siempre que Chizuru lo leía como un libro abierto.

Aquel día, sin embargo, soñó con una mirada de oro líquido.


End file.
